


The Difference Between: Second Target

by wolfsrainrules



Series: Natsu's Corner [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Varia, BAMF Vongola Tenth Generation, BAMF Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Do not post to another site, Fight him, Gen, He wants to shadow rule the world, He's an Abusive Asshole, His and the Varia's, I have permission to be playing in her verse, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Asshole, Sawada Iemitsu is a conniving controlling bastard, Takes place in A Bleach_ed_Na_tsu Verse, The Difference Between Verse, Tsuna and company Do Not Agree, Xanxus is a good guy, and if he has to hurt the next generation of Vongola to do that?, and when Xanxus finds out?, bitch, fine, these are his cubs now, too bad for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17796155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules
Summary: Once Xanxus has seen it, he could never- would never want to- unsee it. If Iemitsu was going to hurt the cubs he should have been watching over, then Xanxus and the Varia would be glad to take them off his hands.Takes place In Bleach_ed_Na_tsu's "The Difference Between"





	The Difference Between: Second Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Difference Between](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073659) by [Bleach_ed_Na_tsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu/pseuds/Bleach_ed_Na_tsu). 



Xanxus had never wanted to  _ kill _ somebody so much. He was an assassin- the  _ best of the best _ at it. It was his  _ job _ to want to kill people, and Xanxus had wanted to kill plenty of people. Iemitsu had stood  _ right there _ on the top of that list.

Finding out what  **_that man_ ** had done to a baby Sky-  _ his own son _ \- and that Sky’s Guardians had catapulted him higher. Xanxus hadn’t thought he could  _ hate _ somebody so completely until Iemitsu. 

He certainly hadn’t thought he could hate Iemitsu anymore completely than he already did anyway.

Every Element, including the Sky,  _ should _ get more protective when they had a child to look after whether that child was adopted or not. Vongola Skies were  _ especially _ supposed to be this way- not to say the other Elements weren’t as dangerous or protective, but Vongola Skies were meant to lead the pack on the matter- and when the child was a baby  _ Sky _ it was even worse. Everything Iemitsu had done to his boy and his boy’s Guardians went  _ against _ that instinct.

It was…unfathomable to Xanxus,  _ how _ the bastard had managed it. Xanxus was a man who lived and breathed his instincts. They had saved his life more times than Xanxus knew how to count. It had been his instincts that had identified Iemitsu as a threat to begin with, long before Iemitsu had tipped his hand on the matter. 

That wasn’t to say that Xanxus was feral or that he could not ignore his instincts…Xanxus just knew better than to try. He had honed them first on the streets, then in the Varia, and around an entire family full of the famous Hyper Intuition. 

His instincts were  _ damn good _ . 

The idea that a Sky- a Sky of Vongola blood no matter how undeserving the bastard was of it- could so completely go against his instincts that he would abuse and beat on baby Elements and a baby Sky under his protection was sickening. 

And enraging. 

Once Xanxus had  _ seen _ he could not  _ un-see _ it, and even if he could have Xanxus would never have done it. 

The point was. that Xanxus had found a baby Sky and baby Elements that were as close as he was to  _ his _ Pride. Except  _ this _ Pride was wounded and trapped and had gotten close the hard and dirty way. In a way that may as well have been a warfront. 

It was no wonder why the brats had looked so worn and battle ready during the Ring Battles. No wonder why Xanxus had looked and seen a Cloud with his instincts belly-flopped on, a Sun standing battle-ready in front of an injured brood, Mists prowling so closely to their own, a Storm that had never stopped fighting, a child Lightning who had stepped up to a threat like Levi and been ready to strike him down, and a Rain that was ready to wash away the threats.

It was no wonder he had seen the Elements of Tsunayoshi’s Sky stirred and raging.

They had been caged and trapped. They had been caged, and trapped, and  _ hurt, _ and all the while it had been with one another they had been threatened. 

Just the  _ idea _ of someone trying the same with Xanxus- and the idea that the Sky to try it would start off powerful enough to  _ manage it _ \- as had happened with these brats- was enough to get Xanxus’ hackles up, and his Wrath bucking under his control in a preemptive strike against the threat. 

Fighting the little shits had certainly upped the respect for them a bit. Even when the fucker had gotten the Sky Ring, Xanxus hadn’t been as pissed as he  _ could have been. _ since by that point he had been  _ sure _ the little fuck was nothing like the man to help birth him. And that Tsuna wanted nothing at all to do with Iemitsu in the first place. 

Xanxus hadn’t been  _ happy _ about it exactly, but watching the man come raging in towards his son after the fight, the way the little fuck’s Elements had all bristled, the way their Flames had all raged, and the way Tsunayoshi’s Sky Flames- so bright and large and wide- had  _ retreated _ into his core instinctively had been an eye-opening experience. 

How  **_bad_ ** had the abuse been, that a Sky as powerful as the little shit, as wide and accepting as Xanxus had been able to feel Tsunayoshi naturally  _ was _ during their fight, would  _ instinctively _ draw away and retreat from his own blood?

It had stirred protective instincts in Xanxus to be certain. 

The moment Iemitsu had laid hands on the boy in his sight line though, Xanxus had made a choice.

Watching the boy’s Elements react on his behalf…how  _ practiced and desperate _ the motions had been and how Iemitsu had attacked without regard for it, had only solidified his resolve. 

Especially when the little fuck had reacted to his Elements’ destress and been beaten down for it.

At that point it hadn’t mattered that Tsunayoshi was that man’s son, that he had technically beaten Xanxus in regards to the Ring his brothers should have had.

All Xanxus had seen- all his Pride had seen- was a trapped and caged Pride of  **_cubs_ ** being hurt and abused by the Alpha who  **_should_ ** have been watching over them.

It was natural then that Xanxus and  _ his _ Pride take the cubs into his own until they were strong enough to hunt at his side.

Somewhere inside, Xanxus’ instincts and intuition  _ purred _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I love this verse so much. So, so much.


End file.
